


As You Wish

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Delayed Orgasm, F/M, Handcuffs, Multichapter, Pegging, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Wax Play, fate/ stay night au, fate/stay night - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Rin and Archer are at their hotel room, and both want to take a shower first. One thing leads to another and things get a little...heated between them.
Relationships: Archer X Rin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	1. A Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two.

There was only one bathroom. Rin had known this was going to be a problem: the only hotel rooms they could find in the entire bloody city had a jack and jill bathroom, which was weird, now that she thought about it. What on earth did a hotel need a jack and jill bathroom for in the first place?

Both she and Archer had been hunting for days, now, and this was the first time they’d caved and decided to get a hotel room. Hence, the joined rooms with their strange, sharing bathroom. Both of them were covered in dried blood, dirt, and ash. They were sticky and pungent with sweat. Their search, however, had proved they were closer to answers than when they’d set out and that was enough reason to celebrate, she’d told him, popping the cork off a bottle of champagne. The two of them had drained the entire bottle before retreating to their separate rooms.

Shortly thereafter, it appeared the two of them were on the same wavelength because here they were, each standing in the doorway of their conjoined bathroom, both intending to use the luxurious shower.

Rin scowled at Archer. He’d removed his outer armor already, and was stripped down to his fatigues. The fabric was faded and worn with wear, little tears along the seams, giving her peepholes to examine the toned body underneath.

She crossed her arms. “What are you doing?” she asked sharply. “I get to shower first.”

“We both know I’ll be faster,” he said. “You get in, and it’ll be three hours before you’re finished.”

Rin rolled her eyes, though it wasn’t exactly an exaggeration. They’d been forced into each other’s company for years, now. They made an excellent team, when they weren’t butting heads. But she loved being in charge, and he loved challenging authority, so it was only fleeting moments of camaraderie, like Exhibit A, when they were drinking champagne.

They both stepped deeper into the bathroom at the same time and closed the doors behind them.

“Get out, Archer.” She untied the ribbons from her hair and laid them on the sink.

“No,” he said. “I’m not going to wait three hours to feel clean again just so you can have the satisfaction of superiority.”

She leveled a glare at him that had been known to make people unacquainted with her to cry.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Unless you’re willing to use a command seal to get me out of here,” he said, “I’m not going.”

“Bite me,” she snarled. As if she’d use a command seal on something so frivolous. She chewed on her lip, trying to think of a way to manipulate him. Archer was a difficult person to control, however. There wasn’t much she could hold over his head. There was one thing she could attempt, though. If she dared. She glanced back at him. He looked endlessly amused by her.

There was only one thing to be done. She peeled out of her shirt and shoved her skirt down to her ankles before stepping out of it, leaving her in her underwear. 

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Archer tugged his shirt over his head and wrestled out of his pants, hopping on one foot while he worked the pant leg over his knee. Rin laughed evilly as she sprinted for the shower.

“Mine, all mine,” she sang.

Before her fingers could touch the silver shower door handle, Archer’s massive, swarthy hands caught her around the waist, cinching tight, and yanked her back against him.

“I’ll be two minutes, tops,” he promised. She kicked and squirmed in his grasp.

“Let go of me, you oaf! I’m your Master! Don’t you dare -”

“Dare, what, Master?” His voice was honey against the word, deep and melodic and smooth. His mouth was right up against the shell of her ear from her writhing and the sound of it plunged straight through her body until it settled, with a surprising flare of urgency, between her legs. “You did say ‘bite me,’ earlier,”’ he said.

He’d wrestled her to the bathroom door by this point. Her body couldn’t compute. It wanted to fight against him, to tell him to go fuck himself – she was using the shower first before he got all his man cooties everywhere – but it also wanted to possess him. She’d heard him speak in her ear a thousand times. There was not a single day that passed without him standing at her shoulder, often invisible to the outside world. But there was something about his skin, where it touched hers, and the exhausted scrape of his voice, and his mule-like obstinacy, that was tingling along the most sensitive nerves in her body.

She wanted to kiss the fool.

One of his hands slid out from around her to grab the door handle.

Rin had had her share of relationships; she’d been touched before. But the sensation of his rough, calloused fingers sweeping across her stomach turned her molten. She froze in his grasp, fighting the desperate, keening sound that wanted to leave her lips.

He managed to open the door. Rin was not having it: she shoved her feet against either side of the door frame and pushed herself back against him, plastered to the span of his chest and abs and hips. Ooh. His hips. She had an almighty curiosity about what was between them right now. She wondered if he was bigger than the other men she’d been with before.

“There’s only one solution,” she cried, before he could completely boot her out of the bathroom.

He didn’t answer right away; he was too occupied trying to grab her legs to lift her out of the doorway and probably toss her in the room, to one of the beds. She twisted suddenly to face him and sprang, wrapping her legs around his body and locking her arms around his shoulders.

Archer blinked, his frantic efforts to get rid of her stalled. For a second, Rin thought he might actually bite her and a little thrill chased up and down her spine at the prospect. Hell, she wanted to bite him. Right there, where his neck met his shoulder. He had such nice shoulders. Thick and curved and broad. They were made for biting. And possibly his hip. Really, everywhere. She wanted to bite him everywhere. 

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Her general state of annoyance with him was usually enough to curb any inclinations she had toward him. For whatever reason, tonight he’d flicked the switch inside her and she could not for the life of her turn it off.

“And what’s that?” Archer asked, lifting his eyebrow.

Rin shrugged. “We shower together.”

His eyes glowed. She expected him to protest, to be appalled. What he actually was, however, was intrigued. Slowly, his arm loosened around her and he allowed her to slide out of his grasp to her feet. She stalked to the shower and held the door open, frowning at him.

“Are you coming?” she said, “or are you going to be a pussy?”

He moved so fast he blurred before her eyes. He caught the door from her hand. “After you, Master,” he said.

Ohhhhhh. This was a really, really bad idea. She rolled her shoulders back, though, as if she was in complete command of herself and didn’t – did not – want to rub her face across his abs because, hello, she still had some dignity and she couldn’t have this arrogant bastard thinking that she was hot for him. Even though she totally was. The desire was mounting, not yet unbearable. She had no idea how long she would be able to stand being this close to him before she would simultaneously combust.

The two of them climbed inside the shower and he let the door swing closed behind them while Rin situated herself beneath the shower head. She twisted it on too sharply and the spray blasted right over her head in a whoosh of icy water at Archer. He shrieked higher than a soprano, hastily ducking down beneath it while screeching at her for turn up the heat, that was fucking freezing, did she do that on purpose, because he was going to get her back for that.

“Of course I didn’t do it on purpose,” she snapped. “Hold on,” she grabbed the dial, about to spin it toward the red when he grabbed her again.

“Come here,” he said, and the two of them tumbled backward into the opposite wall, where the shower head’s stream was spraying. It pelted icy water across her face and chest, dripping into a terribly cold stream down her body. She screamed.

“That’s fucking cold!” she howled, elbowing away from Archer.

“Told you!” he shook his hair like a dog and the water droplets glanced off her back. Rin rammed the dial as far into the red as it would go, teeth chattering. 

“I can’t believe you. That was freezing. Showers are supposed to be peaceful. Why don’t you go on time out so I can actually enjoy this? Go stand in the corner or something.” She didn’t mean it, though. The cold water had maybe been a good thing. Maybe her blood would return to her head and she’d stop being horny on main for the beautiful little bastard. 

She peeked over her shoulder at him. “How’s it now?” she asked.

Archer eyed the spray before tentatively sticking out a finger. He yelped again. “Too hot, too hot,” he cried.

Rin rolled her eyes. “Honestly. You’re like a child.” She moved over to where he was and stuck her arm into the stream. Instant regret. It was as though she’d leaped inside a pot of boiling water. While she shrieked, Archer pushed past her to the dial.

“This is what happens when you’re in charge,” he said. “Always one extreme after another. All you had to do was this.” He moved the dial toward a safe middle spot before turning to look back at her. She cradled her arm against the cups of her bra. Their eyes met. He smirked again, a foul upward curl to the corner of his mouth that suggested he was actually enjoying this. Rin was sure he was. She was wearing some cute-ass lingerie.

“It’s your turn to test it,” he said. “I’m done being the guinea pig.”

She stuck out her tongue at him. He was already soaked through: clothes plastered against his skin. Rin’s head tipped slightly as she realized how skin tight it now was against his body, how it didn’t hide a single. Damn. Thing. Fuck, he looked big. She licked her lips. Another flutter spread through her stomach.

“Fine,” she said, dropping her arm and stepping into the spray. “I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal about this. Ooh.” 

Finally it was the perfect steamy temperature without being scalding. Her eyes closed in spite of herself and she rose on tiptoe to be more doused by the stream, hands rising to comb her hair back from her face. The water felt glorious. It purged all the ickiness away, blasted her clean. Smiling, she let her heels fall back to the floor of the shower. When she opened her eyes, Archer was staring at her like he wanted to eat her alive.

“You are so fucking cute,” he growled.

Rin bared her teeth at him. “Bite me,” she said for the second time that night.

For a single second, time suspended between them. Lust warred with common sense, desire with exhaustion, Master against Servant. The tension stretched taut. All Rin could think about was touching him. Licking him. Grinding against his body. He looked massive standing in the shower with her – tall and unyielding and hers. He belonged to her. THe knowledge thrilled her to her core.

Water dripped from his eyelashes. For once his hair wasn’t standing on end: he’d slicked it back when she wasn’t looking at him and the sight of him like this was driving her crazy.

Archer looked lost and wild and helpless and captured. Then the second ended and he crashed into her. His large hands pushed up into her hair, lifting it away from her neck so he could bite her. His teeth were exquisite against her skin – hungry for her as she was for him. His bite was hard. She keened, back arching, bringing her hips toward his, but she couldn’t touch him – he was too far away, somehow. As quickly as it happened, he pulled away from her, straightening until he blocked the stream of water. A rush of cold moved between them.

“Oh,” she said, looking into his face and seeing how blown his pupils were. His lips were parted. He wanted her. She knew it. He’d been waiting for an excuse, waiting for her to say something that he could use to get close to her. Satisfaction filled her all the way up.

“As you wish, Master,” he started to say, that intolerable smirk returning to his face.

Rin refused to let him be righteous. She grabbed his wrist and turned it over. With her other hand, she pushed the sleeve of his shirt all the way up to his elbow. Archer trembled slightly as she lowered her face to his palm. Her eyes lifted to his, watching his reaction as she touched the tip of her tongue to the pad of his finger. His body jerked, but she kept hold of his hand. Her tongue rose up the length of his finger (he had such gloriously long fingers, an archer’s hands) before licking across his palm – it quivered for her – and over his wrist, his breathing growing louder as she dragged her mouth up to the crease of his elbow. She sucked it gently before straightening away from him.

“Rin,” he said. His eyes were closed. He was struggling to control himself. Rin laughed. Finally, here was some even ground.

“What are you doing? What do you want?” It came out of his mouth almost a plea.

“I want you to fuck me,” she said, placing a hand on his chest. Agonizingly slowly, she trailed it down his body until she came to the apex of his thighs. And then she cupped him against her palm. She nearly groaned at how hard he was. How big he was. 

“I know you want to,” she said, giving him a dirty grin.

“No,” he said, but it wasn’t so much a statement as it was a question. “This is a bad idea.”

“What did you say about me? That I go from one extreme to the other? This is just me following through. You know those other boys can’t satisfy me. It’s been a long time,” she knelt on the floor of the shower, “since I’ve -”

He panted, watching her fingers curve over the edge of his pants and guide them down his legs. “Rin,” he said.

“Take off your shirt,” she ordered.

To her astonishment, he did. She helped him step out of his pants and then flung them over the top of the shower, leaving him completely, blessedly naked.


	2. Delectable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin oils Archer up.

Rin leaned back on her heels to appreciate the length of Archer’s body. 

Every inch of him, from the silky strands of his white hair dripping down his forehead, to the way his chest and stomach narrowed to his hips, was delectable. Rin actually smacked her lips with desire. How many thousands of times had she watched him walking away from her and wanted to bite his thighs? Well, now she gave in to her inner cannibal and did so, nibbling along the sensitive inner skin until she reached his knee.

Archer grabbed a fistful of her hair and released a keening sound that made her cackle gleefully against his skin. She lifted her hand up to the one he had tangled in her hair and tugged on him, once. 

“I bet I can make you scream,” she said. 

She hadn’t known, exactly, how far she was willing to take the situation, but looking at the way he was helpless and aching in her hands, she kind of wanted to take every piece of him that she could. Before the blood returned to his brain and he remembered the rules. 

Archer shuddered, lifting his eyes to the ceiling.

“Please,” he said. To his credit, there was only the slightest of quivers in his voice. “I have more dignity in that.”

Her grin widened.

“Do you now?” 

She unhooked his fingers from her hair and guided him back against the wall. After she barked at him not to move, she opened the shower door to retrieve her oils. Expressly designed for this sort of use. In packing them, she hadn’t exactly anticipated anything happening between them. She’d been thinking of only her own pleasure. But this. This was certainly putting them to good use. Finally, she’d watch this self-controlled servant become undone. The thought thrilled her to the point where deep rooted desire was beginning to develop. But she’d address that later. For now, she had a man to unhinge.

“Let’s shake on it,” she said, once the shower door was closed again, trapping them in the steamy shower. “If I make you scream, you have to do something worth a command seal without my actually having to use a command seal.”

He arched an eyebrow. “And if I don’t?” 

Now that she wasn’t touching him anymore, he clearly wasn’t as addled and didn’t seem to think she’d be able to do it. Little did he know that she’d dealt with many stubborn young men before and could certainly get him to do whatever she wanted with a little bit of coaxing.

“If you don’t,” she echoed, extending her hand to him, “Then I’ll do one thing also worthy of being a command seal – one specific task of your choosing.”

His eyes twinkled. They shook on it. “I hope you’re prepared to do whatever I want,” he said. Rin didn’t even bother concealing her smile from him. She’d known it would be too much for him to resist. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. She’d have him screaming before they even got out of the shower.

Without further ado, she poured some oil in her hands. He watched her curiously as she thoroughly coated her palms and fingers. Then, she curled her fingers around the backs of his thighs and dragged them down. She might have a little bit of an obsession with his thighs. Damn, were they hot, though. Instant turn on. She worked his skin in liquid circles, moving around to the front of his thighs and sweeping her hands up toward his balls.

His breath caught and he lifted his chin, entire body tensing as she approached his sensitive parts. Rin snickered. “Oh,” she purred, “do you want me to touch you, here?” She traced a finger along the V, trailing down delicately. This was her favorite. The slowness. The torture. She could draw it out forever, loved taking her time. And she certainly had no intention of rushing with Archer: oh, no.

Archer cracked an eye open when her hand stilled on the top of his thigh. “See?” he said, triumphant, “I told you -” He gasped as she dropped her hand to cradle his balls.

“What?” Her voice was sweet, innocent, but she leaned in toward him, her breath warming the length of his cock before she sucked gently on his balls and he couldn’t help it: a deep, throaty groan rumbled in his throat.

“Rin,” he said, urgent, breathless.

“Mm?” She kissed up the underside of his erection until she came to the tip and flicked it with the tip of her tongue. His hips canted toward her, as he made a needy sound. It was unbelievably sexy. She moved back to his thighs and stroked her hands up and down them, curling around the backs of his knees. He was particularly sensitive there: he trembled at the pass of her hands, his head lolling sideways against his shoulder.

“Is that admitting defeat?” she asked him. “Are you prepared for me to annihilate you? Because boy, you’re going to scream so loud the people in the next room over are going to call the cops.”

He quivered, but told her that wasn’t going to happen. She shrugged her shoulders. “Fine. It’s only going to make my victory that much sweeter.” Slowly, she rose from her knees, scaling her tongue up his abdomen. His hands reached for her, but she grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the shower wall.

“No touching me yet. I get to touch you first, darling,” she said and bit his pectoral. 

He arched, his entire body straining toward her without moving too far from the wall. Desire nearly blinded her for a second at the feel of his erection against her. Oh, he would feel so good inside her. She shook it away. He wasn’t going to distract her from her mission.

Her arms curled around his shoulders to heave higher, closer against him. She pressed a feather of a kiss to the skin below his ear. He groaned again, letting his head fall to the side to allow her more access. She huffed a laugh then sucked that same spot, hard. He keened, slamming his hips against her. After a beat, she rocked her hips back against him. It made him wild – he growled a reverberation that went right down between her legs and his arms grabbed around her, turning them to pin her against the wall.

She moved her mouth to the other side of his neck and sank her teeth there, scraping them down to his shoulder.

“More. Touch me more,” he begged. “Please, Rin.”

“I would,” she said, “but I told you not to touch me. So, now you’re going to have to wait.” She released him and sank back down to her feet, using her elbows to unlock his arms from around her. The pure need on his face was almost enough to make her change her mind and give them both instant gratification. But that wasn’t how she worked.

“Turn around,” she ordered.

Reluctantly, he did, with his hands braced against the wall.

Rin nearly whistled. She also had a thing for his back. He had such a nice back. 

Gripping his sides, she bent to the small of his back and licked all the way up the length of his spine to his shoulder blades. He groaned again – unrestrained. He was so hungry for her.


	3. Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues...

“I told you that you should have let me shower first,” Rin said, clucking her tongue. 

She scraped her teeth against Archer’s shoulder while she dragged her hands down his back. Water sprayed him, droplets ricocheting to splash and dot against her face. His body tensed as her exploring hands approached his ass. He was beginning to anticipate how she would touch him so she decided to do the opposite. 

Rin reached between his legs to cradle his balls and gently massage them in her hands.

His groan was feral and agonized, head thrown back. She sucked his shoulder as she released his balls and moved her hand around his side to trail her fingers up his erection. His entire body jerked forward, trying to get her to hold him, to entice her into bringing him even a fraction of relief. Her palm brushed against his length, and oh, it was tempting.   
She sucked harder on his shoulder, fierce enough to leave a mark.

He turned his head suddenly, his lips catching the edge of her temple. He pressed a kiss there.

“Rin,” he panted.

But she wasn’t done yet. She’d just had an idea that she knew would devastate him. She reluctantly pulled her mouth away from his shoulder and ordered for him to turn back around to face her.

“Don’t look away from me,” she said.

His eyes widened. His throat bobbed again, and she resisted the urge to kiss it. When he finally nodded his agreement, she reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. When the ends of it sprang free, and it loosened around her, Archer lurched a step forward, a growl of desire rumbling deep in his throat. Rin laughed, shaking her head at him.

“No touching. It isn’t your turn yet.”

“Rin!” His voice broke in a plea.

She leisurely pulled the bra straps from her shoulders, carefully avoiding his eyes while she feigned nonchalance and tossed it over the top of the shower. Although he didn’t dare move, or attempt to grab hold of her, Archer vibrated with desire for her. Rin hummed, and after applying a generous amount of lubricant to her palms, massaged it into and around her breasts.

She peeked a glimpse at his eyes while she was working the lubricant and laughed again. He was going a little starry eyed, at this point. Oh, just wait until she was finished with him.

“Kneel,” she ordered.

He knelt. Without tearing his eyes away from her, he pushed his hands into his hair and plastered it back from his face. She stepped so close to him that his breath warmed the apex of her thighs. He strained, resisting the temptation right there, literally an inch from his mouth, and tipped his head back to look up at her. She cupped his face between her hands.

“Good boy,” she cooed, slowly easing herself down until she was on level with him. She kissed his forehead in passing, using his biceps as she slid down until she was practically reclined below him. His body naturally curved with her, pulled by the gravity of her half naked form. Her hands stroked his cock. 

“Widen your legs.”

He did, and she allowed herself to ease down between them. Hands on his hips, she guided him down to her until his cock was against her stomach. Incoherent notes left Archer’s mouth. He was getting closer to the point where he would be beyond inhibition. 

With one hand, she guided his cock between her breasts, and with the other, she squeezed them together.

“Rin!” Archer barked. His hips jerked forward.

She grinned evilly at him.

Rin adored how he honestly couldn’t help himself – he moved again and again against her chest, lost in that part of his brain belonging to instinct, to pleasure, to pure, blissful sensation. He groaned – a long, ragged note that sounded more beautiful than any symphony Rin had ever heard. She didn’t want him to reach climax yet, however, and she could tell by his urgency and the gorgeous sounds he was making, it wasn’t going to take him much, at this point. 

It satisfied her to no end to think that she undid him like this.

So she stopped holding her breasts together and gently stopped him, guiding him back up to his knees.

“No,” he protested, practically sobbing with need, trembling from head to toe for her. 

She flicked a hand at him, for him to stand back up, and he shuddered a breath, thinking she was going to go back to drifting her hands across his chest.

Rin winked up at him.

“I can’t wait to use my command seal-worthy command on you,” she said, and then closed her lips around his cock. She flicked her tongue against his tip, relishing his mangled howl, and then took him deeper into her mouth, sucking her cheeks in against him. His hand clawed through the mess of her hair and anchored deep against her.

She sneaked another look up at him and found his mouth dropped open, eyes fixed on her before they closed because he just couldn’t keep them open anymore. She loved it – watching her servant absolutely lose himself to her. She lifted her hand to his shaft and curled it around him, gently stroking in an opposite rhythm to the movement of her mouth.

She hummed slightly when she caught him gazing sparkle-eyed at her, and that was it, for him, she saw it on his face, felt it in her mouth: explosive release through his system, so wonderfully freeing that he let his head fall back and positively ROARED, uncontrollable, unembarrassed, dropped down the chasm of ecstasy.


	4. To the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Archer wash each other's hair, and Archer makes the mistake of challenging her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, fellow Archerin fans!
> 
> I've finally updated this. Are y'all ready??? :D
> 
> Thank you, everyone for all your kudos and encouragement - every single one gives me the boost of creativity and inspiration needed to keep this going ;)

Rin gargled Archer's cum before swallowing, delighted by the absolute madness on his face. 

"Fuck!" Archer rubbed his wrists against his eyes. His body quaked after the orgasm she'd given him.

This was absolutely splendid and she couldn’t believe they’d waited so long to do this. She had an entire list of things she wanted to do with him tonight. They couldn’t stop, after all, until one of the other patrons called the cops on them for making too much noise. Climbing to her feet, she distantly wondered what his recovery time was. She intended to keep him very busy, for the next few hours at least.

“Rin, fuck!” he said, finally looking at her. He licked his lips.

She blew him a kiss. “Later,” she promised. She crooked a finger at him. “Wanna see how you taste?” she asked.

He grabbed for her before she could stop him, catching her by the hips and mounting her on his waist. In a split second, he pinned her against the shower wall, his mouth kissing sloppily across her cheek to her lips. Since Rin had no self control, she leaned forward and bit his lip. Archer groaned. When he tried to kiss her mouth, she turned away from him.

“How badly do you want to kiss me?” she asked him, voice rough.

Slower, she reminded herself. This wasn't about her- it was about him. The sounds he made had been satisfying, sure, but it wasn't quite enough. She needed him wilder, louder. Screaming her name. Just to ensure her victory. Certainly not for any other reason. Ahem.

To distract herself, she grabbed one of the complimentary shampoo bottles from the shelf on the wall and poured some in her hands.

“What?” he said, some of his pride returning, “You’re the one who said -”

“How badly,” she said, digging her hands through his hair and lathering it in the shampoo, “do you want to kiss me? Do you want to touch me?”

His fingertips curled against her skin possessively. His head nudged against her hands. The look in his eyes momentarily stole the breath from her lungs. It told her that he would happily take his time with her, if it meant getting even.

Somehow, she found her voice. “Get under the spray,” she ordered.

He stepped backward into it, and she scrubbed his hair until he was clean, then she handed him the bottle and told him to do, like a good servant. He lifted an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth rising in a smirk. 

"If you'd like me to do you, Master, all you have to do is ask." He lowered her to stand on her feet and brought his hands through her hair.  
Rin swayed toward him in spite of herself. "You know that's not what I meant, asshole." His hands were incredibly gentle as they worked her hair with bubbles. He massaged her scalp and down to the nape of her neck. Her body tingled. It was so good. She wanted more. She wanted his hands everywhere.

As if he was aware of her thoughts, Archer swallowed.

“I – I want to,” he whispered, letting the strands of her hair sift through his fingers. He let them fall away, running his fingertips down the side of her arm. He stooped with the touch, falling to his knees in front of her. His thighs flexed. Dizzy, Rin grabbed his shoulders for balance.

“You want to what?” she prompted.

“Return the favor.” He lifted his eyes to hers, his hands sliding down the small of her back to her ass. He squeezed lightly, making her stumble closer to him. His damn hands were going to make her lose her mind.

She clucked her tongue at him, though, taking his chin in her hand and lifting it so she could look into his beautiful eyes. “But I’m not done with you yet,” she purred.

There it was – his eyes widened. He licked his lips. She flicked a finger against his forehead. 

“Strip the bed down to the sheets,” she said, “and light one of the candles I have in my travel bag.”

He bobbed up to kiss her beneath the chin. “You aren’t going to make me scream a second time,” he told her, lowly. “So what’s the point? Besides, we’ve both showered, and -” he released a string of expletives when she palmed his dick.

“Because, Servant,” she said, “I told you I’m not done with you yet. Not until one of the other people in this hotel call the cops on us. Am I clear?”

He clearly forgot in the space of a few seconds how desperately in her power she’d had him because he had the audacity to smirk at her. It was infuriating.  
Archer cocked his head. “There’s no way you can surprise me again.” Then, when her expression turned absolutely feral, he added, "Do you want to get thrown out? This is the best hotel in the area. I, for one, am not sleeping in one of those flea invested inns!"

“Is that a fucking dare?” She dragged her gaze down his body and up again. “Challenge accepted. I’m going to love using my free command seal on you.”

He snorted. “Knowing you, you’ll probably waste it on – bloody hell, Rin!” he groaned as she lifted her mouth away from where she’d bitten his pectoral.

“Definitely wouldn’t waste it on hell,” she said, giggling. “Now, get in there and strip the bed before I get impatient.”

Archer rolled his eyes, moving around her to open the shower door. “Yes, Master,” he said sarcastically.

Just because he was in proximity and also because she wanted to, she slapped him in the ass. He yelped. After she turned off the shower, she trailed after him into the adjoining room and found that he’d listened to her: the bed was stripped down to a single sheet and he’d lit the candle and placed it on the bedside table. He was holding a pair of her strawberry red teddy lingerie that must have been in the bag beside the candle. What could she say? She believed in looking sexy on the inside, even when on a mission. It was always worth it. There was something euphoric, too, in seeing Archer lose his cool. The idiot thought he could handle anything. Well, she'd taught him otherwise right quick, hadn't she?

She huffed a laugh into her palm. He looked over at her, eyes still glazed. “Do you want me to wear it?” she asked. "Because I will." She blew him a kiss, then echoed his earlier words, "All you have to do is ask."

“No!” he dropped the garment on the bed.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Are you sure? I look adorable in it. You wouldn’t be able to resist me.”

He shook his head frantically.

“Fine.” She grinned evilly at him. “Lay on the bed.” While he climbed onto the mattress, she flounced over to her bag and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. She couldn’t have him touching her, now could she?

At the side of the bed, she stopped for a moment to steady herself. He looked so immense, laying there, muscular and cocky, with his hands tucked behind his head and his eyes fixed on the ceiling. His body still glistened with water from the shower. She wanted to ride him so badly. 

Clenching her thighs together, she said, “See these, Archer?” She lifted the handcuffs for him to see. He turned his face against the pillow to look at her, hair falling sideways. The sight of it turned her white-hot with desire. She trembled. “If you – if you even think about touching me before I say you can, these are going on. I’ll cuff you to the bed.” Her voice wasn’t as stern as she wanted it to be, but he didn’t seem to notice: his eyes went round.

“I’d like to see you try,” he said.

“Challenging me again, are you? Fuck it, on they go.” She climbed on the mattress and crawled up his body, intentionally rubbing and shifting across his pelvis. His muscles tightened. Archer started to sit up, but she rolled her hips against him. With a groan, he fell back against the bed, and she took the opportunity to clamp one of his wrists in a cuff, brought it to the headboard, and locked it in place. She left his other hand free. The thought of him grabbing the sheets to steady himself was so erotic she had to pause again and take a deep breath.

“So,” he said. “What’s the plan?” He sounded a tiny bit intrigued.

“Plans,” Rin said, grinning. “How do you feel about pegging?”


	5. Wax Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin uses her massage candle on Archer.

Red light vibrated against Archer’s skin. His eyes glowed with it. With a rough gasp, he canted his hips up against Rin. She smiled and waved a finger between them.

“Patience, my Serv – Archer!”

He nipped the tip of her finger, and then sucked on it, tongue swirling against her knuckles as he took her deeper into his mouth. She groaned, back arching, head thrown back. 

“A-Archer! Oh!” Rising off the mattress, he curled his free hand around her neck and squeezed gently. She fell between his legs as he spread them to either side of her, his knee nudging at her back to bring her closer against him. Rin molded herself to him, rocking slightly, thrilled by the animal sounds he made against her finger, and then, against her palm, once he popped her finger from his mouth with a wet smack.

“W-w-wait a minute.” She stopped to twist against him when he found the sensitive skin on her wrist. He bit and sucked her there, hard enough to leave a mark. Her stomach danced. The idea of being marked by him...

“No,” he said, straining against his handcuff. “It’s my turn.” 

His mouth grazed her bicep and shoulder. He wanted to kiss her neck, and she wanted nothing more than to let him, but there was something niggling in the back of her mind and she straightened out of his reach. Archer tried to follow the movement. He growled when the cuff held with a resilient clank against the bedframe. Rin’s lip curled. He looked so hot when he was frustrated. Damn.

“Not yet. I have a goal, remember?” She extricated herself from his body. She trembled with the effort not to climb back on top of him. He’d barely done anything, yet – and still he’d made her wet. 

“I want you, Rin,” he said. 

Rin retrieved her special candle from the bedside table but stopped cold at the sound of his voice. Oh, it sent a dirty thrill shooting from her head to her toes. She looked at him, amused. His muscular, naked body stretched out on the bed, one hand cuffed to the headboard, the other hand reaching for her, fingers flexing impatiently. His eyes were hungry.

“Do you?” she said, blowing out the candle.

He wriggled a little. “I do. I want to taste you. I want to lick every part of your body. I want to see what noises you make. It’s my turn,” he said again, jerking against his handcuff.

Rin shivered. “Where would you lick me first?” she asked. She approached the edge of the bed. He rolled as close to her as he could.

“Uncuff me,” he said roughly, “and I’ll show you.”

Rin threw back her head and laughed. “Nice try,” she said, catching a hand against his chest and shoving him back against the mattress. “But it’s still my turn. Now lay still.”

He keened at her. “Rin,” he pleaded. “I want you right now.”

She peeked between his legs. Her grin widened. “I can tell.”

A wild look flashed through his eyes. She needed to get him back under the thrall of her power, too occupied with his own satisfaction to worry about wanting her. That would come in due time. For now, she rose to her knees above him, lifting her arm over his chest.

“Safe word?” she asked.

His eyes closed briefly. “Fuck,” he hissed.

“That can’t be your word,” she said. “I won’t be able to tell the difference.”

“Don’t – that’s not -”

“Word.” She tipped the candle slightly. The wax hit his skin and he jerked at the contact. It instantly dissolved into oil on his skin. He blinked at her. 

To his unspoken question, she said, “It’s a massage candle. Look, I’m not going to be able to get truly started until you tell me -”

“Red,” he blurted.

She nodded. “Simple. Visceral. I like it.” She tipped the candle again and let the wax drip a trail along his chest and stomach. Then she set it aside. Archer lifted his head slightly, watching the wax turn to oil on his skin. He glanced up at her. Rin practically purred as she brought her hands to his chest and let them sweep up his skin, swirling oily paths across his abs and ribs, gently squeezing down his sides.

Archer whined, lifting himself after her every time she withdrew her hands. The more she touched him and teased him, tracing along his biceps, sweeping a finger along his downward V, the louder he begged to touch her, until he almost lost words, lost his inhibitions.

“Rin,” he groaned so loudly that it finally snapped the neighboring room’s patience: someone pounded against the wall. Rin cocked her head, pausing momentarily.

“Aha!” she said, triumphant. “We’re getting closer.” She flicked the tip of his nose. He snapped his teeth at her fingers, but she quickly pulled her hand away. 

“How loud,” she whispered, leaning down to him until their foreheads were nearly touching, “can you get for me?”

He shuddered. “Please, Rin, please. Just take me.”

She rolled across him to the edge of the bed. “If I uncuff you,” she said, “will you promise you won’t grab me?”

His eyes turned sinful. She sucked in a breath. “Never mind. I guess I should have known better than to ask.” She washed the oil from her hands, then grabbed her bag and pulled on her crotchless pegging panties. After she locked the dildo in place, she grinned at her reflection in the mirror.

“Rin,” Archer said in a voice that turned her blood on fire. She strode out of the bathroom. Archer had managed to sit upright in bed. He’d been glaring at the cuff, probably wondering how upset she’d be if he broke it. When he caught sight of her, though, his mouth dropped open and his eyes turned impossibly dark with desire.

“You don’t get to peg me before I get to do you,” he said.

Her smile felt too large for her face. “Oh, yes I do. And you’re going to call me Master when you cum, this time.”

“I have to be inside of you,” he said, raggedly. “Right now. I can’t stand how much I want you. How bad I want to touch you.”

Rin delicately plucked her bottle of lubricant from the pocket in her bag. “Scream for me first. Prove how much you want me.” She applied the lubricant generously to her fingers while he watched. He shuddered again, but slowly rolled over, relinquishing control. Rin’s heart flared with affection for him. Unable to help herself she pressed a trail of open mouthed kisses down his spine. He groaned, curving his spine up into her lips. She smiled against his skin.

“That’s it,” she cooed.

“The way you feel, Rin...” he started shaking as she got lower. She bit him in the cheek, relishing his howl.

“How do I feel?” she asked.

“Like - oh, fuck, Rin!”

She traced a finger along his hole. The guttural growl that reverberated from him earned them another knock against the wall.

But now, she almost didn’t want to have the cops called on them. If they got thrown out, she’d have to stop exploring him, and the thought destroyed her. Who knew if Archer would ever let her do this again? It was only because he had been tempted enough by the idea of commanding her that they were doing this now.

Don’t think about that, she told herself, focus on him. Focus on now.

Rin gently pushed a finger inside him.


	6. Peg to Differ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy shenanigans continue. Rin pegs Archer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Thought it was about time I added another chapter. I feel like it's getting close (pun intended lol) to the end.
> 
> Thank you, everyone who has kept up through the tardy updates, and also a thank you to everyone who stumbled across this and decided to give it a chance.
> 
> Love ya'll! Hope you like this latest addition as much as Archer did. ;)

Archer was so tight. Rin nipped his hip, reaching her other hand around to his front and gripping his cock. She stroked him gently in rhythm with her finger, delicately prepping him for her insertion.

Archer gasped. “Rin!” He shuddered, rocking back against her finger.

Rin purred, and added another finger inside him, stretching him wider. “Yes?” she asked. “You like that, don’t you?” She curved her fingers and reveled at his animal sounds when she came in contact with his prostate.

“Harder,” he groaned.

Rin kissed across the small of his back and worked him harder, faster. It thrilled her beyond what words could describe, filled her with an intense pleasure that rivalled nothing else. He was beautiful, so beautiful, writhing against her like this. In her total, complete control. She loved making him wild for her, taunting him. Teasing him was one of her favorite things in life. She knew well how far he would let her go, sensed what his limit would be. He was reaching the point where soon, he would not be able to stop himself from reaching for her. She wanted to wind him up one more time before that happened.

“Are you ready for me?” she asked. “Is this okay?”

In response, he grabbed the hand she was using to work his cock and lifted her fingers to his mouth. He kissed each fingertip, before leaning in and biting her palm.

“Please, Rin,” he said at last, guttural. “I don’t think I can -” he broke off in a ragged howl as she hit his prostate again. His body trembled. Rin eased back from him, withdrawing her fingers and he yelped.

“Turn over,” she said. "I want to watch you come."

He rolled back to his back, his cuff rattling against the bedframe. Rin applied another generous amount of lubricant to her dildo and positioned herself against him.  
“I’m going to ease inside you now. Tell me if anything hurts, okay? Or if you want me to stop.”

His eyes were blown wide, and glittering with need, but he nodded to her, his free hand skimming down her temple and cheek. He tipped her face closer to him and brushed a kiss against her mouth. He tasted so sinfully good. It was almost enough to make her lose focus. With a laugh, she broke away from his kiss.

“Damn, Archer,” she said, “look at you. I can’t stand it.”

Rin guided the dildo inside him. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head, body lifting off the mattress. With a hand, she pressed him back down. Her pace gradually quickened and she kept a careful view of his face, making sure that every stroke gave him pleasure. 

His free hand reached down to his cock. He took himself in his hand. Rin couldn’t stop herself from stretching back to bite his lip, tugging it between her teeth.

“You’re so hot,” she said. “I love seeing you like this.”

She slammed back into him and he howled, lurching off the bed. He came, screaming her name. Out of all the times he said her name, that right then would forever be her favorite.


	7. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer repays Rin's generosity.

Archer stretched out on the bed, comatose from the mind blowing orgasm Rin just bestowed on him. For her part, Rin had never been more satisfied with herself in her life. She gently pulled out of him and removed the strap on, glancing over at Archer's face, still rumpled and glowing with orgasm. Watching him come was the most addictive thing Rin ever experienced. She licked her lips, standing beside the bed. 

It would be impossible to resist him, she thought, shuddering. Good thing she hadn't allowed him to really touch her, because if he did, she was absolutely certain she would never be able to stop. It was too delicious, seeing the faces he made, hearing the sounds he released only for her. And what would that do to her reputation, being addicted to this man? She would lose all her credibility as a Master. Besides, relationships between Masters and Servants was frowned upon, basically forbidden. 

Rin tossed her hair over her shoulder. It was nearly dry, and hung long and silky along the length of her spine. The sensation of it tickling her waist drew her back out of her head. She could resist him. She would prove it right now, by walking away. Even though she was wet for him, and her entire body throbbed with a restless, vivid hunger for his mouth and fingers and, well, all of him, in general.

A knock reverberated against the door. Rin whooped in triumph, stealing a triumphant look at her servant still motionless on the mattress. Snatching the nearest article of clothing she could find - Archer's form fitting shirt that went beneath his armor - she pulled it over her head and sprang at the door.

"Wait. Rin. Wait," Archer said. He hadn't quite gained control of his voice yet - it was rough in the way Rin liked best. It grated down her body. She clenched her thighs together, ignoring the way it made her tremble. So what if she wanted to feel that reverberation between her legs? 

Rin yanked the door open, with another frustrated toss of her hair.

Blue streams of light flashed against the door and it slammed shut again. Rin yelped, flicking the lingering flashes of pain from her fingers. She glared over her shoulder at Archer, who had pushed himself to his elbows. His hand was still cuffed to the bed, and the sight of him like that made her want him to the point of mindlessness. After sticking out her tongue at him, she grabbed the knob and tugged at it. It refused to turn.

"Ma'am?" asked a timid voice on the other side of the door. "This is room service. We wanted to deliver your gift package to you -"

"Archer," Rin snapped, "Let go. Now."

"Make me," he said. 

Rin heaved a long suffering sigh before turning to look at him. Blue light ignited against the cuff, burning through it until his hand was released. Archer pushed himself to the edge of the bed, but remained seated on the mattress, watching her. His white hair was wild and fluffy from her wayward fingers. She loved how soft his bedhead was. She wanted to drag her fingers through it, again, if only to hear the sounds he made when she did.

The look in Archer's eyes arrowed through her body, like a physical touch that dragged down the most sensitive parts of her. She nearly groaned at the sight of it.

"I have to hear the nice man say the words that we're making too much noise. And apparently, he has room service for us. So," she rattled the doorknob again, still unable to make it open, "just release the door and we can have a nice serving of whatever that man's got for us."

Archer rose. The air around him glowed turquoise. "No. That's not what I'm hungry for." He took a single step forward.

The room seemed to shrink. Rin's hand tightened on the knob, even though she knew she was not going to get the door open, not until that was what Archer wanted to do. She lifted her chin in challenge.

"What," asked Rin, "are you hungry for?"

His eyes flashed. "You." He crooked a finger. "Come here. Now."

Although on the inside she quaked, Rin arched an eyebrow at him. "Nice try, but you didn't win our little bet - I did. No commands for...what are you doing? Archer?"

Archer strode across the room, straight for her. Rin's heart flew into overdrive. She slammed back against the door, room service on the other side forgotten. The door was cold against her back, and Archer's shirt pooled around her, ineffective against the sudden prickling of goosebumps across her body. He charged at her with intention. It made her wonder, briefly, if she ought to have just let him shower first...

His large hands captured her face between them and he bowed down until they stood eye to eye. "Rin Tohsaka," Archer purred, "you can't look at me like that and not let me fuck you."

"What do you mean," she said, squirming uselessly against the door, "I can't look at you like that. I'm not looking at you in any particular - ohhhhh, fuck, Archer!" He eased forward, until their bodies were pressed together. One of his knees pushed between her legs, separating her thighs. For a split second, she was possessed by the urge to ride his thigh, because damn, his legs were so sexy.

"You're looking at me like you'll never get enough." His breath was warm against her cheek. Her eyes shuttered briefly, and her hands jumped forward, gripping his arms, fingernails digging in. She hoped it left marks. He bit her cheek and tugged, lightly, before pressing biting kisses along her jaw toward her chin. In spite of her resolution not to let this continue, her hands climbed up his shoulders and wound tightly around his neck, binding them closer. "It's my turn, now," he said, eyes locking with hers. "Until you're screaming my name. I'm going to make you come so fucking hard, Rin, you're going to see stars." 

His lips brushed hers. It was delicate, almost friendly. Maybe she would be able to handle doing this with him, Rin thought, with a flicker of hope. Maybe he - oh. My. Gosh.  
Archer tipped his head sideways and kissed her deeper, tracing his tongue along her lips until she opened her mouth for him. At the same time, he lifted his knee up until she was sitting on his thigh. It was practically an invitation for her to ride him. Then he shifted his leg against her, feeling how wet she was for him. Rin twisted, the friction a crackling fire of satisfaction through her veins. She hummed, and rocked her hips against his thigh again.

"Oh, Rin," Archer groaned against her mouth. "Use me, use me." One of his hands snapped up to grab her waist. The other slipped down between their bodies. 

Rin's fingers surged into his hair as his index finger stroked the length of her opening. Her hips jolted forward. She released a jagged sigh. Archer's mouth dropped back on hers, swallowing the sound, kissing and licking and biting, while his hand coiled tighter around her waist. He lifted her off her feet, and her legs automatically curled around his hips.

"That's it. Damn, Rin, you're so," he broke off when they reached the bed. With a wicked grin, he tossed her on the mattress.

Rin bounced on the sheets. "Listen," she said. Now that she was no longer in direct contact with his body, common sense was slowly returning to her head, and she was going to - 

Archer grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her back to him. "I might not have your fancy little bag of sexual torture," he said, and his smile was sin itself, as he bent, guiding her legs over his shoulders, "but I do have something else you might like." He knelt against the side of the bed.

Rin hastily climbed up to her elbows. Archer maintained eye contact with her as he turned to her knee and licked a wet, warm trail all the way down her inner thigh. A deep groan Rin hadn't even known she was capable of making escaped her lips. She clamped her mouth closed, determined not to make another sound. The decision was short lived, however: she released a raw howl when his tongue swept across the most sensitive part of her entire body, hitting her in the spot so good that she just couldn't stop herself from twisting to follow his movement, hips lifting off the bed as his tongue licked up her other thigh.

"Archer," Rin gasped.

He lifted his head from between her legs to grin at her. And if the sight of it hadn't destroyed her, the sensation of his finger sliding up inside her body would have. He curved it so perfectly, as if he already knew all the places that made her wild.

"Yes, Master?"

He didn't wait for her response before lowering his lips back to the pink of her sex and gently sucking on her while he pushed a second finger inside her, scissoring them to stretch her walls, preparing her for him. Damn. Damn! Was he actually going to get inside her? That might be enough to cause her inner apocalypse. He was so big, and his girth was so satisfying - 

The mere thought of him inside her sent a sparkling shimmer of sensation spasming through her body. Not quite an orgasm, not yet, but the herald of one.

"Not yet." Archer rumbled against her.

Rin groaned again, rocking her hips against him. He stretched an arm up her stomach, holding her down on the mattress. 

"Don't come yet, Rin," he said.

"I-I - oooohhhhh, do that again. Fuck! Archer!"

He licked her again, just the way she wanted. Rin sucked in a shaky breath, ankles locked behind his head and pressing against his neck, to bring him closer against her. The things he was doing with his mouth, with his fingers - the light burned brighter in her veins, impossible to ignore the terrifying speed with which it was building. Rin never, ever came this fast. She didn't want to come yet, but it was going to be impossible to stop. Already her legs were shaking with the effort of not letting herself enter that bliss. Her body filled with a white hot heat.

Archer kept stroking her, softer and softer, and Rin exploded in an orgasm. It slammed into her, pouring through her and racking her body with euphoric light. It held her tight in its thrall, spiraling on and on. She screamed Archer's name, lost in the sparkling space of complete satisfaction.


	8. Making Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In conclusion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summaries and chapter titles kill me. I am literally so bad at them forgive me, everyone. XD 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this little piece of smut that's been, like, two months in the making. Don't know what took so long but here it is at last, completed! 
> 
> Let me know if you'd like to hear more shenanigans about these two. ;)

Rin and Archer locked eyes.

A slow smile spread over his lips. Rin wriggled beneath him. 

His body was sprawled on her thighs, a distinctive heaviness that shouldn't have felt as wonderful as it did. "Okay," she said, "I admit, I didn't think you'd be that - Archer!" She laughed as he lunged forward, nibbling up her side.

"We aren't done yet," he said.

A flicker of panic twitched through Rin. What they were doing was a very, very bad idea. She could see that now. Of course she could, in retrospect. This would change the entire dynamic of their relationship. But still, they'd done everything else. Since there was no taking back what they'd done - unless she used a command seal? - they might as well go all the way. But this boy was ravenous. With a ridiculously quick recovery time.

Rin reached forward and flicked the end of his nose. He wrinkled it, blinking down at her. 

"If you keep this up, you aren't going to be able to walk tomorrow." Rin lifted an eyebrow in challenge before she realized that challenging him was the reason this had started in the first place. She snickered to herself, lifting her hand higher and pushing her fingers deep in his hair. It spilled soft and silky through her fingers. With a sigh, he leaned into her touch. HIs eyes closed as if he could not help himself, and another painful twist pulled in Rin's chest.

"What if," Archer said, eyes flashing open, "I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow? What if we just...stayed here for another day? To rest?" he added, his grin turning wolfish and filthy and absolutely irresistible. It was completely unlike Archer to get distracted from his mission, his purpose, and the thought that it was due to her inflated Rin to the point where she wasn't going to be able to let this man out of her sight until she'd memorized every iota of his body.

"Archer," she said slowly, "why the fuck aren't you already inside me?"

The room ignited with that electric blue light and then Archer slammed inside her. He was going to be rough, as punishment for all her teasing and toying and playing with him earlier. For making him wait. Rin was startled by how much she wanted him to be rough - for him to lay claim to her.

Rin lifted her hands up to his shoulder blades, digging her fingernails in when he pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in. A deep groan tore from the back of Rin's throat.

"Harder," she panted. "Come on, Archer, why don't you just fucking break me, already?" She clenched down on him when he tried pulling out again and he shuddered, head falling back with a gasp. The way her name fell from his lips destroyed her. This time, when he thrust inside, she canted her hips up to meet him. The impact slammed him deeper than he'd been before, angling him in that perfect spot. Rin screamed his name, gouging her fingernails against his spine as she curled a leg over his hip.

"Like - like that?" he said, with his typical asshole grin that made her want to kiss him senseless. 

Rin shoved her hands back in his hair and forced him downward to her lips. Kissing him, however, proved to require way too much focus. She could only bite and pull at his bottom lip before she gasped again, falling back against the mattress. Archer laced his fingers through hers before she could grab him again, and pressed them into the bed. Another howl ripped past her lips and she surged up, pressing biting kisses to everywhere she could reach: his clavicle, shoulder, bicep, chest.

"Archer!" she exclaimed, when one of his hands withdrew from hers, falling between their bodies to touch her. She jolted up at the first brush of his rough fingers. A jagged lightning strike flared through her body. Her eyes closed and her mouth fell open, hips rocking in tandem with Archer's as she chased the glowing shimmer until it exploded through her veins.

Her orgasm racked her body until she was shaking. It was all she could do to cling to Archer as one orgasm blend into the next until she was sobbing with euphoria and disbelief.

Finally, she slumped down to the mattress, blinking in a daze up at Archer. "Wow," she said.

Archer wrapped his arms around her, cuddling his face in the crook of her neck. "Please don't," he whispered.

"Don't what?" She shifted her head on the mattress to look at the top of his head. When he kept it buried against her neck, she grabbed the sides of his face and forced him to look up.

"Don't look at me like that." He whimpered. The arrogance tailor made for his face, fashioned in every beautiful angle, usually sparking in his eyes, was gone. Instead, Archer was vulnerable in a way Rin had never seen him before. His fingertips pressed tight to her skin.

"How am I looking at you?" she asked, smoothing a hand over his hair.

His eyes fluttered closed at the touch. "Like I'm the best you've ever had. I can't - Rin, I'm your servant, we can't...do that again."

Rin hummed. "Says who? I'm the only boss of me, and as I recall, I'm the boss of you, too. Wait, you would want to do it again?" She grinned like a Cheshire cat; she honestly couldn't help it. If he thought they would be able to leave it at this, in this hotel room, well then, she was going to have to teach him in a lesson in Rin. She, for one, was not going to be able to go back to the way they had been before. Maybe it would complicate things, but she actually thought it might be easier this way. No more secret glances, no more tension. Whenever she wanted him, she could fucking have him.

Archer dropped his face against her stomach. "I don't want to stop," he admitted. "But Rin, I'm not like you. I can't just - take it or leave it, the way you can. If I'm with you, I want to be with all of you." He pressed a ravenous kiss to her navel, shifting back between her legs as he darted a look at her. Seeing him like that, knowing how sinfully good he was, was almost enough to make Rin orgasm at the sight.

Rin grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged lightly. "I don't want to take it or leave it. Not with you. I - I want to be with you, Archer. To tell you the truth, I have wanted to be with you for a long time and I - Archer!" She laughed as he surged up her body to kiss her. 

His mouth was hungry on hers. He tipped her face to deepen the angle, tasting her as though she was pure heaven.

"Then we're in agreement," he said, between kisses. "We're going to give being together a try."

"Yes - yes," she said, closing the distance between them and kissing across his cheeks and nose and lips. "Now, less talk and more touching me."

He grinned. "As you wish," he said. His fingers trailed down her body.

They were both definitely going to need to shower again after this. And Rin knew how she was going to be using her command seal worthy order on Archer.


End file.
